While sitting or standing at a table, bar, counter, or other flat surface, a user may find it desirable to prop up his/her electronic device in an inclined position for better viewing of the screen and/or accessibility. Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide a drink coaster that can be conveniently folded into a stand for propping up the electronic device in an inclined position.